dungeons_and_peersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeon 'Shadowsnow'
Aeon 'Shadowsnow' is a main character in the Dungeon and PEERS Campaigns. Amongst the guild members, he's known for being one of the stronger combatants, taking down the mightiest of foes in a matter of seconds. Aeon is rather laidback at times, often seen sleeping during breaks (which is almost never seen in an elf). When things start getting rough or when facing combat situations, he becomes very serious, especially when protecting his guildmates. Due to his unfortunate past, he has an obsession with gathering rare and powerful artifacts, devising schemes and sometimes being plain reckless in order to obtain them. He is also rather vengeful to those who wrong him or people who hurt those he cares about. Due to this, he is on a mission to find and annihilate the person who destroyed his village several years ago. History Aeon was born to Aer and Rionne 'Shadowsnow' on the 20th day of the month of Nightal of the Year of Wild Magic (1372). He was born in the village of Crylent (pronounced Kri-lant), a hidden village of elves of various races, located in the Star Mounts, that is over a thousand years old. Dating all the way to shortly after the cataclismic event known as Karsus's Folly, the village of Crylent secluded themselves to the world, only sending out a few elves every few decades to keep up with the world and to defend themselves. Elves who were sent out were given the strict restriction to return within exactly 15 years and to never tell of the secrets of the village lest the magic the elders placed on them upon leaving kill them. Upon reaching the age of 102, Aeon sought permission from the elders to leave to travel the world to explore and find new places. Granting his request, the elders placed the restriction magic on him and let him go. For 10 and a half years, Aeon traveled the world on various ships, learning the ways of the sailors, exploring new places and meeting people. He was then found sleeping by a monk, who impressed by his 'wondrous meditation technique', took him in and brought him to his temple. The temple that the monk brought him to was called the 'Zenith Temple', a temple that only those considered among the strongest combatants of Faerûn may know about, much less enter. The Zenith Temple has a strict set of rules that everyone must abide by: * You may only know about the Temple by being told about it by a grandmaster or master-level member. * You may not speak about what you learn in the Temple to outsiders. * You must share what you know with other members of the Temple to the best of your ability. * Outside affairs have nothing to do with the temple except if the world is at peril. Apparently, the monk who brought him there was a master-level monk who was searching for a student with potential as a requirement for his test to become a grandmaster-level monk. Due to this, he taught Aeon for 4 years, giving him different assignments and tasks, along with sending him on a pilgrimage to the Monastery of the Yellow Rose. After 4 years of training, Aeon left the temple to return home. Understanding the reasons for his departure, the members of the Zenith Temple Council sealed part of his memories to protect the secrets of the Temple. In addition, upon leaving, they told him two things: "You will know when and how to come back when it is the right time" and "Find your own style and return to become a master." Upon arriving home, Aeon found that everyone in the village was dead, including his family. Searching for the perpetrator, he saw a glimpse of what seemed to be the killer, a silhouette of a creature that resembled an elf, standing beside an unknown monster. However, that was all he saw before they mysteriously vanished. After attempting to chase them and failing to find them, Aeon returned to the village to find out any reason his village might have been destroyed. He found a third of a scroll which said that the village inhabitants were attuned to magic of a certain element and that outsiders could gain attunement to a clan's element by killing off the clan. Unfortunately, the other two parts of the scroll could not be found amongst the destruction. With the magic of the elders having worn off with their deaths, Aeon sought out to find the killer of his village and exact vengeance upon them. For 2 years, he visited various places to track down information that could lead to the killer when he met the other members of his current guild. He then traveled with them for a year before departing again to find more information. After being called back by Alejandro to assist in urgent matters, he headed to Saerloon and officially formed the guild "The Unseen". Personality For Aeon, there are only two things that matter: the people close to you and strength. Aeon aims to be one of the strongest combatants in Faerûn, surpassing even some of the council members of the Zenith Temple. When things aren't too busy though, Aeon loves just chilling around and dozing off. In combat, Aeon can always be seen taking the initiative in combat, almost always going in first. Although he can be sneaky if he wanted to, Aeon tackles his opponents head-on to show and improve his fighting strength through direct combat. Aeon also seeks to improve his strength constantly, even challenging the members of the guild to spars. Despite this though, Aeon acknowledges the power of magical items and seeks to gain them and use them, seeing any gained strength as a good thing, regardless of how it is obtained. Appearance Aeon's defining features are his dark blue eyes and brown hair that drops to just above his eyes. Lately, he is seen carrying around two short swords on the sash around his waist. Some random person Aeon met once said that "he looks like Spock", whatever significant meaning that has. Relationships Aeon-Alejandro Relationship Aeon respects Alejandro as one of his companions and trusted friends. While Aeon was going around for information regarding his village, most people he travelled with only saw him as a strong combatant and either wanted to use him or were fearful of his fighting strength. Alejandro was one of the very few people who was able to joke around with Aeon when they met and they were able to become close since then. Aeon and Alejandro also have a mutual trust of each other when they fight together in combat with Aeon being the vanguard and Alejandro supporting him from the rear. Aeon-Dragunov Relationship Aeon regards Dragunov as one of the best combatants he's seen in a while and sees him as a valued fellow vanguard and sparring partner. Aeon sees the potential of Dragunov and one day wishes to bring him to the Temple. Aeon-Umbra Relationship The relationship between Aeon and Umbra can be described as pals. Despite not knowing each other well, they get along quite easily for some odd reason and can be seen hanging out often. Allies Ilytherra Silverbow-Elenvir Aeon considers Ilytherra a valuable ally and is thankful that she is in the guild. Unfortunately, he feels he gets weird looks from her every now and then and secretly thinks she's snobby. Notable Possessions The Sword of Wounding - One of Aeon's preferred weapons as it prevents damage done by the sword from being healed. Sun Blade - A gift from Lyth in exchange for helping her kill the drow. Aeon doesn't mind since he cares only about getting stronger through whatever means possible even if it means killing the drow. Trivia * He won a 1v1 against an Aboleth and a Gynosphinx at lvl 7 (before his magical items disappeared). * He won a 1v4 against members of the guild in a mock battle (in the past). Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Main Character